


La Vie En Rose

by Freaky123



Category: cirque du freak
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaky123/pseuds/Freaky123
Summary: As Mika finds himself enchanted by Larten “Quicksilver” Crepsley, he starts to notice things go awry- such as their enemies finding out their EXACT battle plans and surprising them. Can Mika keep his relationship safe from the elusive Randel Chayne?
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Mika Ver Leth, Larten/Arra, Mika Ver Leth/Arra Sails
Kudos: 2





	La Vie En Rose

The losses they suffered had been- great. Greater than Mika had ever thought they would be. He knew that there would be an opposition but not this great. There had to be a mole- that was the only explanation for this- this massive devastation. 

“Larten,” Mika called. The ginger’s head snapped up from tracking the movements of the escapees and walked to his prince. Mika smiled softly. 

“Yes, sire?” He asked. There was a note of exhaustion in his voice. 

“There’s a mole,” he said. Larten looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, which formed into a grim smile a few seconds later. 

“I thought so.” 

Mika had the ungodly urge to grab him and throw him to the ground for some reason, but due to his Princely image he couldn’t. How did that bastard know? Was he the mole? 

Mika instantly shook that thought out of his mind and chastised himself. How could Larten be the mole? He was too- what was the word?- loyal. He was too loyal to the clan, his morals, and his brother. 

He would be loyal to a mate too, Mika thought. That word made him grimace. Why mate? If he could do anything, he would turn back time and call it “relationship” not “mate”. Good gods. That word was meant for animals, not vampires. 

“Where should we go from here?” The ginger asked. Mika studied the curvature of his Cupid’s bow in silence. 

“I don’t know,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Larten blushed lightly. 

“We should figure it out soon,” he said as he fiddled with a knife, “they are going to be bringing reinforcements soon.” Mika nodded. Why was his mouth so dry suddenly? 

No. 

He wanted Arra. Not him. Not the ginger who seemed to hound his dreams and his daily thoughts. Good god, he seemed obsessed with him for no reason. 

“Mika?” Larten asked. Why was he so enchanting? His voice- easily tenor, possibly baritone with some work- and his eyes. Was his hair as soft as it looked? Aside from Mika, he was the only one who practiced self-care and basic hygiene. 

Mika closed the gap between them- three paces- and stared into his eyes. Enchantingly green against the starkly white snow of Paris. 

“Sire-“ Larten muttered. Their lips were nearly touching. 

“Hush, Quicksilver,” Mika murmured, “No one’s here but us.” 

Mika’s lips overtook the inferior’s, and suddenly there was bliss. 

They separated, and Larten looked into his eyes. 

“I knew it,” Larten. answered with a soft smile. Mika frowned. 

“How obvious was it?” Mika asked. 

Arra snorted. Startled, the pair look in her direction. 

“Pretty obvious if you ask me.”


End file.
